deadislandfandomcom-20200223-history
Dead Island Wiki:Ram
| image = File:DeadIsland25.jpg | imagewidth = 250px | caption = The Ram on top of an overturned truck | title = | speed = Fast | weapon = None | aggression = High | danger = Moderate | location = First encountered at the Church | health = }} The Ram is a Special Zombie in the game Dead Island. Overview The Ram - extremely tough, strong, ferocious and persistent members of the undead, these undead were either already mad before the outbreak or were restrained during it. Now they single-mindedly pursue any survivors in sight and try to take them down with a single ramming attack. Frontal attacks are known to be ineffective against these terrifying undead specimens. The Ram is first encountered at the Church, trying to break down the barred doors along with several Walkers. Tips *If you're facing the ram let him charge at you, and then jump to the side. When he misses you, he gets disoriented. While he is disoriented you can get about 5-6 slices at his back until he kicks at you. To avoid the kick jump back after the 6th hit, then let him charge again and repeat. Only takes a couple of charges before he goes down. *Ram's can also be a beneficial ally if the strategy is used correctly. If any zombies are closing in on your position while a Ram is in the vicinity, you can angle yourself so that the zombies are between you and the Ram. The Ram will see you and charge, running down any zombies in his path. This can be extremely effective if one said zombie is a Suicider the Ram runs down onroute to you. *If you're facing the ram outside near some elevation such as a car or ambulance then he will forget you're there when you jump onto said object. *When you face the ram in the supermarket, run towards the carts and jump behind them. If you're lucky he'll just walk around and catch himself on fire granting you an easy kill. *Sometimes if you're lucky and you use the elevation trick the ram will be right beside you while you're on the vehicle and not care that your killing him slowly. *Standing next to a wall and waiting for him to charge at you works too. Dodge to the left or right and he'll run into the wall, stunning himself for a few seconds allowing you to attack him from behind. *Throwing an explosive knife at the exposed back of the ram while on a car, is an easy way of taking care of them. *Elemental weapons are extremely effective agaisnt Ram, it can damage the ram throught his armor, it is advise to keep more than enough ingredients for elemental mod, as many as possible, and always carry an elemental weapon, as later in the game, you will often face the Ram. * Molotov have little effect on Rams, it is best to use Deo-Bombs or Grenades when attacking from a distance. *Try shooting exploding containers around or near the Ram for additional damage or the kill. *Lure the Ram into a burning area and stand on a structure just out of reach, move in and out of the area the Ram needs to reach you to keep him inside the flames until it dies. Appearance The Ram is a hulking Zombie that wears a straight jacket that permanently binds his arms to his chest which is lucky for any survivors and making it impossible for him to use them in combat, if he could, he would be an extremely difficult foe. He is also wearing a prison-issue cannibal mask on his face which stops him from biting and infecting others. Abilities He charges at you like a ram(His charge-route is slightly follow the target as it move, not a straight line). The only known ways to kill him are; by hitting his weak point on his back, drowning him, using the envryoment to set him on fire, using elemental damage weapons (like fire, electric, or poison), or attack his head. He also has the ability to kick when in close quarters. This will cause the player to lose health (though not nearly as much as the ram attack), knockdown, and loss of stamina. Gallery Ramzombie.jpg|The Ram (center). The Ram.jpg|The Ram, charging. ram charge.jpg|Ram Charging the Player Dead-Island-14.jpg|Ram Charging E3-Dead-Island-008.png|Ram charging Sam and Logan Ram1.png|Ram outside of Church DeadIslandGame 2011-09-16 22-38-12-00.jpg|The weak spot on its back References Category:Special Zombies Category:Zombies Category:Dead Island Wiki